residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
David King
David King é um ex-encanador de Raccoon City e um dos diversos personagens disponíveis em Resident Evil Outbreak e em Resident Evil Outbreak File 2. História O passado e até mesmo a idade de David King é o maior mistério de todo o Outbreak, assim o tornando um homem frio, de poucas palavras, mas isso não o deixa de ser amigável. Pouca coisa que se sabe sobre ele é que fora um encanador em Raccoon City e quando o surto de T-Vírus tomou conta da cidade, ele acabou se destacando no grupo de sobreviventes por ser extremamente calculista em todo o plano que iria seguir. Nesse período, ele acabou em um laboratório da Umbrella Corporation, onde conheceu o pesquisador Carter, salvando-o de um ataque de um zumbi, assim acabou conseguindo um lugar no helicóptero de resgate que deixaria Raccoon City, pilotado pelo agente da U.S.S. Rodriguez. Depois que deixou a cidade, David conversa com uma pessoa desconhecida através de um orelhão, dizendo que “algumas conversas fiadas têm seu lugar para acontecer”, então ele desliga e embarca numa espécie de navio cruzeiro (esse final pode ser visto assim que se termina o cenário End of The Road, em Resident Evil Outbreak File #2). Finais alternativos Em Resident Evil Outbreak, existem quatro finais disponíveis para o personagem, dependendo do que for feito na gameplay: * Regretful Ending: Se parece mais a um epilogo, onde David diz a seguinte frase: “The curtains come down, both player and observer have left the stage that two hás disappeared in the light empty ending to roll never want to play again. I think I can finally sleep”. * Remain Hopeful Ending: David aparece no helicóptero de resgate, onde sonha que for a atacado por zumbis. Quanto acorda, se sente aliviado por aquilo ter sido só um sonho ruim e diz: “I’ll forget it”. * Chopper Zombie Ending: O personagem se transforma em zumbi, atacando as pessoas dentro do helicóptero de resgate. Ao fundo, é dito a frase: “I’m supposed to fell awful, but I felt like laughing. Why? … Really doesn’t matter now, does it?”. * Special Ending: é um especial, onde David aparece junto a Mark, onde permanecem em Raccoon City, por estarem infectados, onde esperam o fim da cidade. Nesse momento, Mark pensa: “I decide to stay here. Escape’s not for me. I’m a Carrier”, e logo depois ele e David consertam um tanque de guerra e começam a exterminar zumbis rua afora, antes de morrerem na explosão de Raccoon City. Os itens especiais encontrados durante o jogo insinuam que David fora um jovem delinquente, possivelmente explicando sua habilidade com facas. Personalidade Além de ser um homem misterioso e ágil com facas, David é um mecânico especializado e isso faz com que ele seja o “conserta tudo” do grupo, pois ele pode tanto destruir quando consertar qualquer coisa, fornecendo caminhos alternativos e armamento improvisado para os sobreviventes. Extremamente apaixonado pela cultura japonesa, David sempre se compara a um leão: forte, se adapta a tudo, super resistente, feroz e dominante, onde esse orgulho é estampado em suas vestimentas e equipamentos de combate. Itens Pessoais e Ações Especiais Itens Especiais * Tool Box (Resident Evil Outbreak e Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): uma caixa de ferramentas, onde possui uma faca dobrável (pode ser equipada como arma e para o Knife Combo), doze chaves de macacos (usados para o ataque especial WrechThrow), três conjuntos de peças de reposição (podendo ser usado três vezes por cenário para consertar uma peça quebrada, como armas) e nove pedaços de fita de vinil, podendo ser usado nove vezes para combinar determinados itens para armas caseiras, como na lista abaixo: * Butcher Knife + Wooden Pole = Spear * Butcher Knife + Long Pole = Spear * Wooden Pole + Wooden Pole = Long Pole * Pesticide Spray + Lighter = Flame Spray * Iron Pipe + Concrete Piece = Hammer * Iron Pipe + Battery = Stun Rod * Lighter (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): isqueiro usado para acender Coqueteis Molotov ou para transformar uma lata de spray em Flame Spray. Em especial, no cenário Underbelly, esse item é usado para ler grafites espalhados por vários locais do cenário. Nesse isqueiro, está gravado o nome “J’s Bar”. Ações Especiais * Wrech Throw: com várias ferramentas disponíveis no inventário, ele é capaz de arremessar uma de suas chaves de macaco, basta segurar R1 e pressionar X (é capaz de acertas um inimigo, portas e obstáculos), porem o numero dessas ferramentas são limitadas e não é possível obter mais delas durante o jogo (causa dano maior que um ataque desarmado). * Knife Combo: se o jogador estiver equipado com a faca disponível de David, mantenha pressionado R1 e pressione O três vezes no momento certo que o personagem dará um combo devastador com essa arma. Relacionamento Por motivos desconhecidos, David King só consegue se mostrar “a vontade” quando está em um cenário somente acompanhado por Yoko Suzuki. Quando outros personagens entram no local, ele simplesmente saí ou muda de comportamento. Com todos, a lista fica assim: * Kevin: Médio * Mark: Bom * Jim: Médio * George: Médio * Alyssa: Médio * Yoko: Bom * Cindy: Ruim Roupas Extras David King possui 2 roupas alternativas, basta coletar os itens especiais em cada jogo: * Club Scene (Resident Evil Outbreak): “Leather Pants” (cenário Outbreak na dificuldade Easy ou Normal), “Open-neck Shirts” (cenário Below Freezing Point no Easy ou Normal), “Leather Jacket” (cenário The Hive no Easy ou Normal), “Boots” (cenário Hellfire no Hard ou Very Hard) e o “Rugeed Pendant” (cenário Decisions, Decisions no Hard ou Very Hard). * Real Survivor (Resident Evil Outbreak File #2): “Wild Cologne” (cenário Wild Things no Normal), “Wild Briefs”(cenário Underbelly no Hard), “Barefoot Healing” (cenário Flashback no Very Hard), “The Body’s Limit” (cenário Desperate Times no Hard) e “Suede Pants”(cenário End of The Road no Easy). Atores e Dubladores Resident Evil: Outbreak File#2 Bob Papenbrook (voz) en:David King es:David King it:David King Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens do Outbreak